Meet Me Halfway
by blahstupidblahugh
Summary: Here's Jude Sondheim, the new kid on the block who apparently can join the math and Glee club, all while retaining his sexy jock status. Something Finn could look into. But this guy's not into Santanas or Brittanys-he wants something more . . . Kurty.


**Title:** _Meet Me Halfway _

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Kurt/(male)OC among the usual pairings in the show.

**Summary: **Hearing the news that Kurt will get a footballer boyfriend in season two, I couldn't help but write a story about them. So here's Jude Sondheim, the new kid on the block who apparently can join the math _and_ Glee club, all while retaining his sexy jock status. (Something Finn could look into.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee (if I did there be a whole lot more Kurt), but I do own Jude Sondheim, whether that's a good thing or horrible, deadly thing that I might want to revoke upon. You decide.

"Okay, next time we will be singing in triple unions," Mr. Will Schuester says, clasping his hands together. He looks at the various Glee club members who all look either bored or annoyed—or a quaint little mix of the two (ex: Oh-My-God-I'm-So-Bored-And-Annoyed-Right-Now-Please-Just-Murder-Me-Maybe-That-Will-Spice-Things-Up-Oh-And-While-You're-At-Can-You-Return-To-Me-That-Copy-Of-Moby-Dick-I-Need-It-For-English-Tomorrow-Thanks.)

"What's a triple union?" Finn Hudson asks with his normal Finnish confusion.

"It's that smelly vegetable," Brittany No-Last-Name-But-Let's-Assume-It's-Dutch says nonchalantly. "Duh."

The students take this time to stare at the blonde, but the awkward silence is interrupted by a peppy voice that could only belong to a certain Rachel Barry.

"A triple union is like a duet only it pertains the quantity of three members," she chirps with a know-it-all ease and a happy wiggle of the shoulders.

"Man-hands," Santana Lopez murmurs under her breath.

"That's correct," Mr. Schuester concludes, used to Rachel's naturally perfect character. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome." Rachel flashes a toothy grin at everyone of them. Quinn Fabray rolls her eyes and rests her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Alright, so you all will have made up your groups by then I presume?" The teacher looks over his pupils.

The teenagers nods—anything to _just get out of here, please_.

"Alrighty then." Mr. Schu nods.

**glee**

"We will be in a group, of course," Kurt Hummel states as he walks in between Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang.

"You know it," Mercedes says. "When they're done hearing us preform all those little white boys and girls will be worshiping at our feet."

"I could use a fern boy," Kurt says, thinking.

"I—I don't know," Tina pips up.

The others turn to stare at her. "What do you mean?" Mercedes asks. "You don't know if they'll worship us?"

"Worshipping isn't a necessity." Kurt taps his chin with one hand and holds his side with the the other. "Like a said, a simple fern boy sporting a leopard-printed thong will do."

"No, I don't mean—you see, well, Artie and all. I can't—that would be," Tina stutters which is odd seeing never stutters—never stutters ever since she came out with the "hey, guys the stutter's all an act" fiasco. She inhales slowly. "I think I want to be in a group with Artie."

Mercedes feels disappointed and let's out a little "what" as she looks at the brown spot on the wall.

"Well, that's okay," Kurt says. "I mean, I suppose Brittany will want to be in a group with Santana, but—" Kurt pauses. "Is Mr. Schuester even aware that we don't have even people to do this project?"

"We don't?" Mercedes asks.

"No, we don't. Unless I'm missing someone, which I think I'm not—not even Rachel, which, by the way, I'd like to free from my mind in trade for an eternity of utter bliss."

"I'm sorry guys," Tina puts in, frowning. "If I'd known it cause this much trouble I wouldn't have—"

"It," Mercedes sighs, "doesn't cause any trouble. We're just being drama queens. Hell, Mr. Schuester might even let us do a duet."

"But—,"

"When it all comes down to it, Tina, your loyalty lies with your man," Kurt says without bitterness. "Now go. Go to your knight in shining wheels."

Cue busy bee music. Cue the camera shot flying down the hall as high schoolers stand mesmerized at the new guy on the block saunters valiantly pass them.

"Did you see the new guy?" Santana asks her fellow Glee members. Her full lips curve into a sly smile.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes nods her head, grinning from ear to ear. "That's one piece of _fine_ ass."

"I'll be making out with him tonight," Brittany kind of says to no one in particular. The way she usually does. It's Brittany. "After I make out with that guy with the chicken suit."

Anyway.

"He's on the football team," Finn says. "I mean, he tried out and made it. He was on his old school's too in Canadia . . . or something. With the Canadians." The tall boy blinks. "He's really good."

"Do Canadians even play football?" Puck questions, leaning back causally in his chair.

"He's also in the math club," Artie says.

"How?" Finn's brows furrow. "How can he be in the math club and be on the football—dude, do you know no knuckleheads slushy him? The guys, they're basically The girls still love him. Yet—"

"Yet you're unfairly punished by such juvenile delinquents?" Kurt says, glancing up from his nails.

You can sort of tell Finn's embarrassed. "Uh, well—I mean—yeah. Yeah."

"Welcome to the World of the Socially Awkward."

"I think I became welcomed a long time ago." Finn sighs. Quinn nods, sharing this idea.

"Maybe it's just Glee," she says. "It's cursed."

"Well, as long as he stays clear of here he should be fine," Kurt says.

They all look up as Mr. Schuester enters the room. He is followed by a very tall—though no where near the impossible tallness that Finn possesses—very blond, and very good-looking student.

"Hey, guys, looks like we all have a new member of New Directions joining us," Mr. Schuester announces, he gestures to the boy behind him who has a Cheshire grin. "I'd like you to welcome Jude Sondheim!"

A/N: Okay, so there it is. I've never written a Glee fanfic (or any fanfic really besides like . . . two) so forgive my OCCness. And if there's typos I missed feel free to point them out! Thanks. :)


End file.
